The Very Best Minion Ever
by The-Fabulous-Person
Summary: Sometimes, he feels useless. He small and lives in a bowl, but it's times like these that he feels like the very best minion ever. Guess this is turning into a series of Minion one shots! Thanks for reviewing everyone!
1. The Very Best Minion Ever

**Where the fuck did this come from? I don't know. I'm in the middle of trying to decipher complex polynomial radical bifunctional notoriantionmfkdl;asntieowh[ata's and all of a sudden: BAM!**

**Wtf.**

**Anyways. Unless I missed some besides that one by futureauthor13, I haven't really found any other Minion-centric fics. I mean… he's in them. But all the fics are from Mega's POV, or Roxanne's, or MM+RR centric.**

**So I was wondering: Minion is a fish. Who relies on a robot suit to take care of his master. And then I remembered that line from Freaky Friday when she has to go in and take care of her mom's patients and just says: "And… How do you… feel about that?"**

**Anyway, enough rambling. Onto the poorly written fic!**

* * *

Sometimes, like now, he feels useless. Sometimes, like now, as he watches from the confines of the Tupperware in Miss Ritchie's arms as some men cart his master off on a stretcher, he thinks he is the worst type of minion. Sometimes, like now, as he watches his master cringe in pain from his broken ribs, he wishes his master had a more useful minion.

One with legs. And arms.

One that didn't have to live in a glass bowl, or be mounted on a specially made robotic gorilla body to be more than a loyal Yesman.

"Don't worry sir!" He calls, bobbing at the top of the Tupperware as Miss Ritchie rushes off in the opposite direction to the invisible car. "We'll be right there sir! Right behind you!"

But his master just cringes again and sends the space fish a slightly frantic look as the ambulance doors slam shut, the sirens begin to wail, and the brightly flashing vehicle tears off down the street.

It's not the first time he's felt useless.

But it's times like these, when he's utterly helpless, swimming idly by as his master experiences rare instances of real fear, that he really feels that frustration and uselessness.

Like cowering in his glass bowl as those terrible children throw him back and forth, his master jumping between them and frantically yelling at them to be careful, until he snaps and shoves one of them to the ground. Or whispering sad apologies to his master as young Megamind's body curls in around the glass sphere while those snot-nosed terrors wail on his poor master.

Or when Metro Man once again ruins his body in some way, and he's forced to watch from a slowly shrinking puddle as his boss is beaten up and thrown in the back of the cruiser until a brainbot finds him and takes him to his back-up body to once again find a way to rescue 'daddy'…

It's times like those that he hates his round, finny little form. It's times like those that he hates the little sphere that keeps him alive when his suit is destroyed…

But he has no choice. He wasn't graced with powerful limbs and oxygen-breathing lungs like most minions. He wasn't blessed with powerful muscles and a hulking frame that could easily protect his charge…

So he sits there miserably on the side of his master's bed, in that little glowing sphere, staring glumly at his master, laying there with tubes in his nose and an IV in his arm, wishing he had a body…

Megamind's eyes flutter open weakly, fighting the sedatives that are keeping him from the pain of all the injuries he sustained fighting that weasel Tighten.

"Sir! You're awake! How are you feeling sir? Can I call someone? Is there anything I can do-" Even as he speaks, asking these things that any competent minion could easily fulfill, he knows they are dumb questions. Does his master look okay? And is there anything he could've done that would've been remotely helpful? No, but he asks them anyways because besides Miss Ritchie, who had long ago fallen asleep in the uncomfortable chair in the corner, no one else is there who cares enough about the blue alien to ask.

Megamind smiles weakly at his friend, a grateful sort of smile. And then Minion feels a little useful. Because at least he's there to support his master, to encourage him.

And when Megamind reaches over and wraps his gloveless hands around Minion's sphere, pulling the ball of water across the small expanse of sheet and against his chest, wrapping tired, bruised arms around his one and only real friend, Minion realizes he doesn't need a body. He doesn't need real arms and legs.

Most minions are big, strong, powerful. Creatures made specifically to protect and care for their charges. But those are normal minions. Those are usual minions.

Megamind is far from normal. Far from usual. He doesn't need protection. Well, perhaps from himself sometimes. He doesn't need someone with diamond-hard skin and lazer-shooting eyes, or acid spit, or super speed. He needs someone who will listen to all his insane plans. His master needs someone who will always come back when they fight, because what they were fighting about was stupid. His master needs someone who will listen to his insane rambling, and understand every word of it. His master needs someone who will willingly, and joyfully, take part in his master's experiments (the ones that don't involve killing Metro Man).

His master needs someone who will always be by his side. Who he can hold onto to feel safe when he feels alone in solitary confinement, or now, in a hospital gurney, or on the first day of school, when all of the other children, including that goody-two-shoes punk turn and gasp and stare at his master with fear.

So as his master closes his eyes again, a small, content smile on his split lip as Minion whispers things like "You did fantastically today sir!" and "You'll feel better after a good night's rest," and "That swell-haired goody-two-shoes was never as heroic as you were today sir!" Minion feels like the greatest, most useful, most important minion to ever serve his master's kind.

When his master finally falls back into a deep, healing sleep, no longer alone or frightened, he feels like the very best minion ever.

* * *

**So anyway. Read. Review. AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE GO VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE! PLEASE! EVEN IF YOU'VE NEVER READ MY STUFF BEFORE! I'm almost done with my latest story, and I have a month of vacation from school coming up. I need something to occupy my time.**


	2. Author's Note

Wow.

You guys… really seemed to like that one shot.

So, as I try to get over my writer's block for Shit Stom and Clean slate, if you guys want to suggest any prompts, I'd be happy to write them. I sort of have two floating around in my head but they aren't translating well.

Anyway, they'll all be Minion centric, and probably about the MMxMinion friendship. So if you have anything you want to see, tell me and I'll see what I can do.


	3. Broken Pruumises

**Da fuck is with all this fluffy crap I keep coming out with? HUH? Ah well. Only the beginning is fluffy. The end is kind of dark I suppose.**

**Anyway, Tigerblossom had the idea to do a one-shot about right after the fight between Minion and Megamind, and I thought I'd do that one. Seemed easy enough.**

**Wrong.**

**This is the result of fourteen attempts to write an emotional reflection on the fight, and I'm still not %100 percent sure about it. First I tried to go along with the flow of the dialogue for a few drafts, then I picked up from the "I don't need you line" for another few, then I came up with this. A flashback and then his reflection.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. You guys have given me some great ideas that I can't wait to get started on, but keep suggesting more! I never have enough fodder for these damnable plot bunnies.**

* * *

Sniff. Sniffle. Sniff sniff.

Minion blinked awake slowly, shaking his little body to wake himself up from the confines of his water sphere. He'd dozed off when the teacher had ushered the children outside to play on the jungle gym. He was rarely let outside to play with his master, the teacher often opting to take his glass sphere and place it somewhere out of his master's reach.

Thankfully today, it had just been the middle shelf in the craft closet.

He blinked a few more times to wake himself up before he looked around for the source of the disturbance, and coming to the startling conclusion that the sounds of sniffling were quieted sobs, and said sobs were coming from a curled blue figure sitting nearby. His young master was sitting with his knees against his chest, hiding his face with his arms as his tiny, narrow shoulders shook.

Minion nudged the front of the sphere to make it roll far enough forward that it rolled over the edge of the shelf. A few disorienting bounces later, he rolled to his master's side, nudging his ball as close as possible to the child's hip. "Sir?" He half-whispered. But the child just angled himself further away from the space fish. Undeterred, Minion nuzzled up to his master once again. "Sir?" He asked a little louder. "Please sir, are you alright? Did that goody-two-shoes put you in timeout for no reason again sir?" He asked, a little anger seeping into his voice on the last part.

"_**NO**_!" his master finally snapped, shaking his head inside his arms so the fish wouldn't see his face. "I'm not in timeout! I hate those… those _stupid_ children! They don't bother me when I'm back here!" He explained. "So that's why I'm here. Because they're stupid!"

Minion grimaced and rolled away from his master's side, and around to his feet, craning around in his sphere to try and see his master's face. "Sir? Sir, please tell me what happened. Can I do anything to make it better sir?" He asked softly.

His young master was silent for a moment before lifting his large blue head and swiping his orange-sleeved arm under his nose. It was then that Minion gasped, jerking back a little in his sphere. There on his master's cheek was a large, dark purple bruise.

"Sir! Who did that to you? That rude little goody-two-shoes?" His voice became loud and frantic and he turned around in his ball, rolling furiously towards the door. "How dare he hurt you! I'll… I'll… I'll hurt him!" He declared. And he would! He would make that snotty little pretty boy pay _dearly_ for hurting his precious master-

"_No_!" He was suddenly thrown into darkness as his master lunged across the floor and threw his thin body over the sphere, trapping Minion. He hurriedly wrapped his arms around the glass and sat back on his butt, pulling the sphere up against his chest where he hugged it as tightly as his thin arms could manage. "No Minion, don't! He could hurt you, or break your sphere! And then I'll be all alone for real!" The child cried. "Don't leave me Minion!"

The fish fell silent, and his anger melted away as he angled his body up to see his master's tear-stained cheek smashed against the top of his sphere. He listened to his master's shuddering sobs for another quiet moment before he slowly nuzzled against the glass touching his master's cheek. "Don't worry sir." He murmured softly. "I won't ever leave you. I'll always take care of you."

His master pulled his head away just a bit, sniffing once more as he wiped his cheek on the shoulder of his jumpsuit. "You pruumise?"

Minion nodded, his lips cracking back in a fangy smile. "Of course sir! I'll always be with you, and I'll always take care of you! That's my sole purpose in life! To be your loyal minion!"

He watched his master begin to smile, before it fell sharply and he raised one hand to swipe under his eyes with the back of his wrist. "But you're not just my minion, Minion." He murmured after a moment. "You're my… you're my friend."

Minion's eyes widened. Friend? He'd never… he'd never heard of minion and master being friends. Friendly maybe… His smile brightened, and then again as the child smiled right back. "And you are my friend sir."

"Forever?"

"Always sir."

The blue-headed child suddenly let out a small giggle and crushed the sphere against his chest and cheek once more. "We'll always be together, and we'll always take care of one another then. It's a pruumise, right?"

Minion nodded eagerly. "That's a…" He hesitated. Usually he would correct his master's pronunciations. But this time… he closed his eyes, nuzzling up to the glass once more. A pruumise was something only he and his master could make. That made it all the more unbreakable. "That's a pruumise sir."

* * *

His still functioning robotic hand clenched tighter on the handlebar of the customized Segway. He'd promised… _pruumised_ Megamind's parents that he would take care of the child. He'd pro- _pruumised_ the young child he would forever take care of him and be his friend. Forever and always by his side…

It was like someone had attached a chain between them, with a hook on Minion's end and ever inch further he got from his master, the deeper that hook dug and the more painful it was.

He'd seen his master's crushed, hopeless expression before the door had slammed shut. It had taken every ounce of self-control and will power he possessed not to turn right around and go to his master, to comfort the big blue-headed stubborn jerk…

_Why won't he just see reason?_ Minion thought furiously. _Why? Doesn't he understand I only want what's best for him? Doesn't he understand how stupid this idea is?_

His fingers tightened even more so around the handle bars. No. His master had stopped understanding long ago. He was blinded by frustration, by the burning hunger to win, just for once in his life, against that hero in tights. And now that that hero had gone, he'd been blinded with the boredom of a purposeless life. To top it all off…

He'd fallen in love.

Under different circumstances- his master, for example, not being an evil overlord and lying to Miss Ritchie- Minion would be overjoyed. The last few weeks, Megamind had almost always been smiling, and under a constantly happy little sun. Minion put it down to excitement for the upcoming epic battles of good vs. evil.

He glared ahead of him, though he was listening intently for his master's voice, behind him. There was no cry for him to wait or come back. Not even an _acknowledgement _of his leaving…

He shook himself and set his face into a fiercely determined expression as he leaned forward. The two had had their differences. They'd had spats, disagreements, but they almost always wound up laughing it off at the most an hour later, joking and laughing and having a grand old time…

There were bigger fights, but they were never really fights. They were a cumulative mixture of frustration, failure, nerves, and fatigue that built up every once in a while between the two until something small snapped. But these were so few and far between they didn't matter. They didn't count.

Because, once again, maybe an hour at the most later, they would be kidnapping Miss Ritchie, or completing the designs for a new machine, or randomly terrorizing citizens for the fun of it.

Minion sniffed miserably as the Segway whirred beneath his feet, propelling him forward and out the hologramed hidden entrance.

There had never, _ever_, been a fight even close to this big between them. _Ever_.

He'd never just… just packed up and left. The very thought had never crossed his mind, even as a hypothetical.

Now that it had, now that he was…

Well… what was the saying?

Promises were made to be broken.

_Well…_ He thought bitterly. _I guess so are pruumises…_

**Anyway, there it is. Hope this meets your expectations Tigerblossom. Thanks for the idea.**


	4. Test Drive

**So toxic-dreamer-2 suggested another post-battle one where Megamind is fixing Minion's suit and begins to reminisce about the times where Minion was always just in his little sphere.**

**So I tried that.**

**Failed epically. Like… you have no idea how horribly written it was.**

**But, once again, getting so into the flashback scene that I began to write, it sort of took on a life of its own. So I scrapped the first and final third of the document, edited the flashback, and this is what came of it.**

**An adolescent Megamind building Minion his very first real battlesuit. One that he could control without Megamind using some sort of remote.**

**Anyways, sorry Toxic. I'll see what I can do about your actual request, but I hope this fluffy P.O.S sates you until then.**

* * *

The lair was small, and hardly evil. It wasn't dark and damp and terrifying like the lairs in the comic books they 'trained' from, it wasn't a towering castle of evil, or a fortress of intimidation.

It was an old abandoned warehouse that they converted into a workshop and a living space that was hardly a step above the prison cells they were used to.

His incredibly handsome blue face was plagued by tiny purple dots. By his best guess, these annoying little blemishes were the equivalent of human acne. Unfortunately, he'd yet to find a way to get rid of them with the humans' cleansing products. He was clad in a black AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of oversized denim overalls that ill-fitted his thin, gangly frame. He'd always been long-limbed, but in his teen years, it had gotten ridiculous. He was, by human standards, grossly disproportional, but he had assurance from Minion that this was a normal phase in his species' growth. It was similar to human adolescence, only more dramatic, and over far quicker.

His tongue pushed its way out between his toothy grin as he work, making final adjustments to the thought-to-movement command drive.

Minion watched with a mixture of nerves, curiosity, and eagerness as his master worked on the exoskeleton. He'd had bodies before, but smaller, single-functioning ones that weren't any use at all in his master's greater plans. He was left to sit idly by whenever his young master ran off to fight 'Metro Man'. Such a pretentious, egotistical, snot-nose pretty b-

"There!" He was startled out of his thoughts by his master's sudden declaration as the blue-skinned teen leapt down from the stool and took a few steps back. His shoulders hunched and his hands rubbed together eagerly as he surveyed what was undoubtedly one of his greatest creations to date. "That should do it, Minion!" He declared.

It was months ago, after he'd managed to break his master out of prison again (it had only really been by a lucky series of events this time that he'd managed to break the teen out. Their last remaining ProtoBot had been melted by Metro Man), that Minion let it be known how desperately he wished he was of more use to his master. Despite the young aliens fierce insistence that Minion was more than helpful, and was without a doubt one of the greatest minions to ever live, the space fish just glumly shook his head and bemoaned his lack of useful attributes. Like a body that had arms and legs. And oxygen-breathing lungs. Then he could protect his master and help fight Metro Man.

Still convinced that Minion was just fine the way he was, the teen nonetheless set to work building a body for his loyal companion. Hesitantly, grudgingly, and unwillingly at first.

He would never admit it aloud, ever, to anyone. Ever. But…

Having his Minion as… for lack of a better description, a helpless fish, made him feel less…

Useless himself.

It was him taking care of Minion, carrying his sphere around, protecting the fish from harm. It made him feel more powerful. Plus…

Well if Minion had a body, the teen wouldn't be able to hold onto the fish when he felt lonely or frightened. Something he felt hugely ashamed of.

Only children needed security blankets.

He shook his head to clear away these reflections and turned excitedly to the fish. "Are you ready, Minion?"

The fish's wide, toothy grin outmatched even his master's as his body bobbed up and down in his imitation of a nod. "Always sir! Your best work yet, I must say! It looks incredible!"

The teen let the glow of the praise wash over him for the briefest of moments before he eagerly bounced forward and snatched the sphere off the table, turning carefully with it and heading back to the step ladder. "Alright, now, it may take a moment to calibrate the controls to your mind, but I think I've finally perfected the drive. Well…" He paused and adopted a thoughtful expression. "It at least shouldn't explode again…"

Minion let out a very nervous chuckle, but his smile never dropped. "I have complete confidence in you sir!"

Grinning, the teen clambered up onto the ladder, careful not to knock the suit over and gingerly placed his best friend's sphere into the hollow. Once the globe was in place, he set about twisting the clamps in tight around the sphere. Once that step was done, he carefully lifted the hinged cage resting on the machine's back, and slid it over the top of the sphere. It fell into the slots with a loud CLANK and after a few jimmies of the frame to make sure they were set right, the teen produced a screw driver and four specially cut screws that he proceeded to put into place.

With another quick jimmy of the frame to make sure everything was still set correctly, he leapt off the stool, grinning from ear to ear and clasping his hands together. "Oh… you look… Fantastic!"

Minion did a few flips in his sphere out of joy. "Thank you sir! This is exciting! Can we test it now sir, please?"

The teen nodded, just as excited as his best friend and reached forward to press a red button on the machine's chest plate. He'd gone with a design similar to a knight's suit of armor, with a few minor modifications to make it function more smoothly. And look cooler. "Alright Minion," He said when the button flashed green. "Simple commands for now. Try… try imagining yourself walking forward!" He decided, hurriedly stepping back a few feet to make room.

Minion, mirroring his master, stuck the tip of his tongue out between his teeth as he angled himself down to see his body. He made a quiet groaning sound, intensifying his stare and tensing his body until it began to shake. Then… then… THEN…!

Nothing.

Minion let out a frustrated puff of air before he snapped his eyes shut and concentrated with all his might on imagining himself with legs, taking one step forwa-

"You _**DID**_ it!"

Minion's eyes flashed open to see his master hoot and jump for joy, grinning wildly at Minion's foot.

The one that was now slightly in front of the rest of the body.

Filled with new determination, Minion let out a joyful laugh and grinned down at his body, willing it to move forward again. This time, the other foot seemed to shake for a moment before it slid forward, passed the first.

The two hollered with joy as Minion continued to move forward, one foot sliding after the other until they began to actually lift into the air, taking real steps.

"You're doing it Minion! Look at you go!"

All those other bodies he'd had were remote-controlled, handled by his master. They'd never tried a body that Minion himself could control, and never one quite this big.

It was an incredible feat.

After nearly twenty minutes, Minion was practically prancing around the room as his master followed him, leaping from floor to chair to table to floor and all over again in his excitement. After nearly half an hour they were chasing one another at full speed through the improvised lair, playing some sort of tag game as they ran. Their laughs echoed back to them through the abandoned warehouse-turned-first-official-evil-lair as their glee and energy increased with each new movement Minion was able to execute. Pretty soon, he was even able to control his arms with near-perfect precision, even able to at one point pick up a wad of paper and toss it to his master like a baseball. His aim was perfect, and the teen batted it away with a wrench and a gleeful laugh.

Then it was back to tag, with the two of them racing around like maniacs until Minion in a fit of joy swung one arm out too far and too hard, and accidentally back handed his master.

He watched in horror, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as the teen lifted off the floor, his back arching as he flew through the air to land nearly twenty feet away.

The fish let out a strangled scream of 'Sir!' as he ran to his young master's side. "Sir!" He yelled again, reaching out slowly with his new hands to prod his master's shoulder. "Sir? Sir! Can you hear me sir?"

A full minute passed as Minion panicked, unsure of what to do. He finally mustered up the courage and thought to carefully attempt to lift his master into his arms and carry him out of the workshop. In the other room was a small, dilapidated couch and a tiny TV from probably the early fifties. He lay the teen out on the couch and managed to make the body kneel. Without meaning to, or even realizing, his robotic hands began to wring together as he frantically called to his master, trying to wake him. "Sir! Sir _please_ open your eyes! Boss, boss come on! Sir! Please sir, please don't be dead. Please wake up sir! Oh, Sir! I'm so sor-"

His master's eyes suddenly flashed open, a little confused for a moment before he shook his head and regarded the frantic fish with another wide, goofy grin. "That was _incredible_!" He cried, shooting up on the couch cushion and throwing his arms into the air. "That was amazing! Wow!"

Worried he'd somehow scrambled his master's brains, Minion stared at the teen with a completely baffled expression. "Amazing? Sir!" He reached out, grabbing the teen's shoulders in an attempt to quiet his victorious declarations. "Sir I knocked you unconscious! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you feel nauseous? Are y-"

But the teen batted his hands at the fish. "Puh-shaw, my dear Minion, I'm perfectly unharmed! A little winded, yes, and I'll most likely develop something of a headache but that is unimportant!" He mirrored his friend's position and reached out to grab the robot's shoulders. "What we should do now is test out exactly how strong you are and-"

"No. Sir." He finished after a beat. When his master looked up at him, startled by the outright refusal, Minion sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea sir. I hurt you! I knocked you out!" He stared glumly downward. "I could hurt you even worse next time. Such an act is unforgivable and I-"

The teen let out a joyful laugh and shook the robot slightly. "Oh don't be such a worry-wart Minion! It was an accident! Nothing to worry about, as I am perfectly okay!" He grinned hugely at the fish until Minion returned a hesitant little smile.

"Are you sure sir? Because… well…" He glanced down at the body again, still grinning. "I really did enjoy the test run."

The teen nodded eagerly. "I'm fine Minion! And besides, this is what tests are for! I declare this one an absolute success!" He scrambled to untangle himself from his friend's embrace and after nearly tripping on a loose floorboard, dashed for the door. "Come on Minion! Let's-" The teen suddenly paused, frozen in the doorway as Minion carefully righted himself and went about concentrating on moving his legs forward. When his master remained silent, Minion finally looked up, expecting to see that the teen had already run ahead.

But the youth just turned, his expression carefully guarded as he looked up at Minion. Worried that he'd said or done something to upset his young master, Minion froze. "Sir?" He asked.

The youth looked down, his brow furrowed. "Well… It's just… I mean… now that you can walk and protect yourself…" The youth sighed and his face twisted into a pained grimace as he looked back up at Minion. "Well… we're still going to become the World's Greatest Supervillains of All Time… together. Right?"

Understanding, Minion smiled at his young master and reached out to pat the youth's thin shoulder. "Of course sir! And we will be the most terrifying, awe-inspiring villains ever to be evil, anywhere!"

The teen's face lit up and before either of them knew it, his thin blue arms were around the tank, his toes just barely touching the ground as he gave into his instinct to grab the sphere. But as quickly as he'd hugged Minion, his arms disappeared behind his back, his hands clasped together as he looked hurriedly away. He was almost an adult, at least by human standards now. He couldn't go around hugging people that weren't females he was attracted to. According to his uncles.

He shook his head and grinned up at his best friend. "Well, shall we my main man?" He asked.

Minion nodded eagerly and lumbered after the young alien as the boy dashed down the hallway. "Right behind you sir!"

The teen stopped again, his hands out to his side and his fingers spread as he spun to face Minion, his smile a little more devious now. "I almost forgot, I thought of an official villain name for myself while I was unconcious, now that that goody-two shoes has one!"

"Really sir?" Minion asked delightedly. "And what would that be?"

The teen grinned manically and stood straight, jabbing his finger into the air. "From this day forth, until the end of all good vs. evil, I shall be known as-" He paused for dramatic effect, his eyes gleaming. "Megamind." When Minion's eye widened and he grinned hugely, the clearly positive reaction prompted the teen- Megamind now- to continue. "Incredibly handsome criminal genius and master of all villainy!"

* * *

**I couldn't help myself. I had to add the scene where he first picks out his name.**

**Rofl, I did love describing teenage Megamind. I can totally imagine this awkward, gangly, nerdy-looking young Megamind in like workman's overalls working on a shoddy prototype version of Minion's suit. I might even force myself to draw something for it when I get my new adapter.**

**As much as I hate it, I do really miss my paint dot net program.**

**Anyway, ta-ta for now. And I do read all your reviews, and would like to respond to them but the computer I'm using sucks, and responding to each of your reviews takes FOR-ever.**

**Damn lagginest P.O.S.**


	5. He Feels Left Out

**Holy shit where does this crap keep coming from? Woke up a two in the morning with this idea, scribbled it down, then wrote it out this morning after I finally woke up.**

**I had leftover pumpkin pie for breakfast.**

**Just thought you should know that it was delicious and it cleared my mind enough to write this poorly written scrap for.**

**Pumpkin pie=clearly the cure to writer's block.**

**So anyway, I guess I was wondering in my sleep about how Minion would feel concerning Miss Ritchie now that he and Megamind are heroes, and Miss Ritchie is obviously a bigger part of their lives?**

**Probably a little left out from time to time.**

**You guys know how it is. One of your friends gets a new GF/BF and suddenly you become sort of this third wheel in their lives. You're just a little bit old news there in the beginning.**

**So here's my take on how Minion would feel. And I am trying to get around to all of your suggestions. I just… shouldn't. I have four essays I have to write by Wednesday. 0.0**

**Anyway, long AN done. Enjoy.**

* * *

He talks to her almost every night. Almost every day. He leaves for hours, all alone, to go spend time with her. She comes in and takes over, trying to change their image now that they are heroes.

Sometimes he feels like she's slowly pulling his master away from him.

He and his master have less time now. There is less banter. There are fewer adventures. More fights with these up-and-coming villains. Everything is about helping now.

And when it's not that, it's Roxanne Ritchie.

He'd always liked Miss Ritchie.

She was smart, and funny, and cute. She challenged his master, intellectually and socially. She made his master think in ways he often didn't have to in conversation with Minion.

Sometimes, when she was in a good mood, she'd played along, pretending to be the scared little victim. And that made his master happy.

Even when she didn't, the teasing, the flirting, the constant banter kept his master on his toes, and a smile on his master's face.

He'd always liked Miss Ritchie.

Things were so different now. He'd have to watch from the sidelines as she explained to his master about some 'normal' aspect of human/good person life. It was her correcting Megamind's mispronunciations, it was her tending to his master's injuries after a fight, it was her cooking Megamind's meals, listening to his insane plans…

He felt… left out.

He'd never felt like this before. At least… not _this _left out.

But then he'd see the blissful expression on his master's face when Miss Ritchie wasn't looking. He saw the new light in his master's eyes, the new bounce in his step, the new life in him, and he couldn't help but smile himself.

He only wanted what was best for his master, after all.

"Minion!"

He looked up as Megamind called from the couch Miss Ritchie had insisted they buy. The big blue head was turned in his direction, his master's excited green eyes and grin locked onto the fish as he waved his hand for Minion to hurry up. "The movie is starting Minion, you don't want to miss it!"

He smiled at his master and hurried forward with the fresh bowl of popcorn. He plopped himself down onto the far left cushion as the lovebirds scooted over to make room, glancing down the sofa at Miss Ritchie. She smiled warmly at him from Megamind's other side as she reached over to pluck a small handful of popcorn from the bowl. "Thanks Minion."

He smiled to himself as he looked up at the TV screen as the film began to play.

His master talked to her all night, and all day. His master left for hours at a time, just to spend time with her. His master could become distracted by anything Miss Ritchie related. His master babbled insanely to her about all his insane plans.

His smiled brightened a bit.

His master would wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, laughing maniacally as he told Minion of his latest, greatest idea to cut down the city's energy cost. Without words, the two of them could communicate perfectly. In nearly everything his master did, his master insisted on Minion's inclusion.

He wasn't always left out.

His Master was always happy now.

He'd always liked Miss Ritchie.

And you know what? He was okay with sharing his master with her.


	6. Their Only Hope

_Wh-na…erfm…_

What was this feeling? What were these… these sounds in my head? Words, I finally decided.

Confusion. Words. How did I know what these things were? How was I thinking? Was I thinking?

_Blue._ The large blot of color dominated my vision, hazy and undefined. After a moment, the features began to clear a little, and two smaller green blots appeared near the center of the much larger blue one.

_Master._ Who was this man? Why did the word 'master' register when I saw him?

A dark slash appeared beneath the green blots, curved up at a lopsided angle.

"Forgive me, little one." He murmured. His voice was deep and kind. "This will hurt for a moment, but it should give you a more manageable form."

Before the final word left his mouth (as I now registered it) fiery, seering pain melted into every corner of my consciousness. If I'd had a mouth like him, I was certain I would've been… What was the word? The action?

Screaming.

Some part of my mind counted 4.2 seconds before the pain passed, and I felt something twist inside me. My vision was still glued to his face as his smile softened and he reached out a hand to touch the side of whatever I was in. "You will be the perfect minion for my son. I have every confidence in you, little one." He told me quietly.

* * *

I began to learn, began to consciously think as time passed. Things kept twisting inside me, curling off me, wrapping around me. One moment I would feel weightless, the next, horribly constricted.

This blue-headed being continued to come and leave periodically, sometimes accompanied by a woman with a similar blue head, sometimes by a tall green creature with a terrifying face. They would drop things into the ball of water I occupied, sometimes hurting me, other times filling me with a warm, satisfied feeling. They apologized every time I felt the pain, offering me warm smiles and encouragement.

More time passed, and the terrifying green creature would come in periodically to lift my sphere and set it into a machine. Words, numbers, images, feelings would all zoom through my mind.

Minion. I was a minion, I learned. Being created to take care of a future Irridearian. My purpose was to protect this future life, to be loyal to and forever take care of it.

The blue man would come in more often than the others, reading books with colorful pictures in them to me. Tales of fiction, accounts of real battles. Histories, children's books, songs…

Sometimes the blue woman would come in, and the two would stand with their heads together, their eyes closed and sad expressions on their face as they touched the woman's growing stomach. I would hear tiny pieces of their conversation. 'Failed', 'not possible', 'doom', 'too late'. But they would turn to smile sadly at me, and press their hands against my sphere.

"You're our only hope, little one." They would tell me.

Only hope for what?

* * *

There was one day, after many months of these lessons and uncertainty that my sphere was lifted by the smiling blue man, and I was taken to a small chrome room. The blue woman lay on a bed beneath a large machine with a screen attached to the side.

Something small and grey rested in the center of the screen, eyes closed, curled into a tiny ball. It was nestled in deep cerulean half-light, and the image was blurry, as though looking through many layers of dirty glass.

"Whhhh-who-" Lips that were still only half-formed moved on what I learned was to become my face. "Whhooohht… Whoht zzzaaah… tthhhhhahat…?" I questioned.

The smiling blue man reached out to touch the screen as the blue woman smiled from the bed. "This is your future master, little one. You're our only hope our child. You're his only hope."

"Hooo… hooope?"

The blue man smiled again, this time sadly as he exchanged a quick glance with the blue woman before looking back down at me. "Yes. Hope. Our world is going to be destroyed. The gravitational pull is too strong: we can't evacuate the planet. My wife and I will die. But, our son may live." He lifted me higher until I was at his eye-level and his sad smile turned reassuring. "You and our son may live. In a pod small enough, fast enough, powerful enough to escape the pull of the black hole."

Fear fluttered through me, and I must've had eyes at this point. I felt something pulling towards the front of my consciousness, and I think I may have given the blue man a frightened look, because his smile turned sad again. "D… dyyyye?"

"Yes, little one. We weren't able to leave, not with my wife so close to giving birth. Not with our funds. We aren't important enough." He turned his eyes to his wife, and the two smiled lovingly at one another, reaching for each other's hands. I watched their fingers entwine, their smiles turning blissful as they locked eyes. "But we'll be together until the end."

The blue woman lifted her hands, reaching for me and the blue man obliged. My sphere was passed to her and she scooted up in the bed until she was sitting up. "My son deserves more than a few days of life, little one. He deserves a chance. And so do you. Will you promise to care for my son, to take care of him? Will you promise us that?" She asked in her musical voice.

"I… w-w_h_ill… p-p-prrrrromize…" I assured her. And I would. I loved these two, this man and this woman. I didn't want them to die.

They'd given me life. So I would return the favor for their child.

* * *

It was a week later, as my form finished its final phase that my master burst into his lab, snatching my sphere from the desk and sprinting with it out into the hallway. I shook fearfully in the little ball, afraid I'd done something wrong, or this black hole he'd told me about was swallowing the planet already. I tried to form a coherent enough sentence to ask him what was wrong, but it came out broken and garbled, and he ignored me, stumbling slightly as he turned a corner. He slammed through the double doors at the end of the hall, shielding me with his arms as he came to a skidding halt next to the blue woman lying in another bed, screaming.

I was terrified, and opened my mouth to ask what was going on when a weak, higher-pitched cry broke over hers.

The entire room fell silent except for this single, pitiful voice crying from somewhere near her legs. The other blue man in the room suddenly smiled softly and stood, something tiny, gray, and covered in purple and blue gore. The screaming was coming from this tiny bundle as the blue man turned and handed it to a young blue girl.

I watched, fascinated as my master set me on a nearby table before leaning over to wrap his arms around his quietly crying wife. Her tears scared me, and I turned instead to watch nervously as the tiny gray thing was cleaned off and wrapped in a soft white blanket. The young blue girl lifted the thing into her arms and carried it back to my master and mistress, setting it on the woman's belly.

They leaned in, smiling sadly down at the tiny bundle, clearly having forgotten I was there as they talked in hushed, soothing tones to the crying creature.

"Mmmmuh-mmassster?" I called quietly.

The blue man jumped slightly, turning to smile at my apologetically as he stood, retrieved me, and returned to his wife's side. "This is him, little one." He told me quietly.

My eyes widened in shock and disbelief as I looked down at the tiny gray creature. Its fists clenched tightly, waving through the air a few times before it let out a pitiful cry and once again fell silent.

"Theees… this is… my mmaaahster?" I asked.

The blue woman smiled, and shifted the child so I could see it better from the blue man's arms. "Yes. His name is Adrinel. After my great-grandfather."

"Ah… ahd… Ad… ri… nel." I repeated carefully.

She nodded. "Yes. My little Adrinel. My son." She turned, lifting her eyes to the blue man with a sad smile. "Our son."

He smiled and leaned down to first kiss her, then the baby. As I watched him, it was only then that I realized the scary green creature and the feline-like purple creature that often followed mistress around were standing in one corner of the room, gazing sadly at the tiny baby that was now my master.

I too looked down at him, and felt something warm fill my heart. Something felt as though it attached between the two of us, holding us together even as my master stood, kissed his wife and son once more before carrying my sphere away from the bed, and out of the room.

* * *

I wasn't able to see my master for eight long, increasingly nerve-wracking days. They were horrible. I tried to ask my master if I could see the child, if I could be by the child but he was rarely in the lab anymore. When he was, it was only to grab something before he ran back out again, his expression frantic.

When those eight days passed, I was sleeping in my sphere, imagining my master. How would he grow? Would he like me? Would I be a good enough minion for him?

I was jolted awake when my ball was once again snatched from the pedestal. My master was babbling incoherently at me, frightened, frazzled. Something about the star finally going super nova. Something about not enough time, last chance…

Things were falling, crumbling around us and a giant screen was flashing red with the words PANIC ever half-second. People were screaming, running around, calling for their loved ones or simply standing and staring, dead-eyed, out of the gaping hole in the roof. Waiting to die.

I was dropped next to a metal pod, bouncing slightly as my master ran off once more. I shook my head, trying to clear it as I watched him stop, grab something from my mistress, and run quickly back to the pod. He set the tiny bundle in the pod, careful as could be and I felt a brief twinge of jealousy that was gone before it ever really started.

The blue woman lifted me up and lowered me gently into the pod. "Here is your minion," she said, to the creature I was now looking at inside the pod. "He will take care of you."

That was when I recognized the face of the creature I was being handed to. It was my master! My young master, only his skin had changed to a soft blue tone, and his eyes were open, wide and green. He reached for me and I smile toothily at him, all my pain and anxiety washing away as I settled onto the seat with him.

"And here is your binky." The blue man said, handing the object to his son. My master made a gurgling sound and stuffed the object between his lips.

This was what I was destined for. To take care of this now homeless, parentless infant.

I'd promised.

I smiled warmly up at him before I turned to give his parents, my master and mistress, one last, reassuring smile.

Everything was going to be perfect. We would fly safely away from the planet, land somewhere where a nice, loving family would take us in. I would take care of my master, forever love him and stand loyally by his side, and everything would be perfect.

Or… so I thought.


	7. Reunited and it Feels so Good!

**ATTENTION ATTENTION! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**There is a very important notice at the bottom of this fic. Very important indeed. Please read it before you exit out of this chapter.**

**Onto the intro note:**

**This was suggested by futureauthor13 who felt that a reunion scene needed to be written. So this is basically the second half of Pruumises. And I, surprisingly, had a really easy time with this chapter.**

**So enjoy.**

* * *

Flames. Cars exploding. People screaming. The tiny, stolen TV flickered, the images distorted by the crappy reception as Hal- no… _Titan_ now destroyed the downtown area.

Images from the battle, taken by civilian camera phone kept replaying as the solemn reporter spoke.

"'_Titan', first thought to be the city's new hero, has turned evil."_

Minion cringed, his eyes locked on the body count at the bottom of the screen. So far no one had died, but already the injured were reaching into the hundreds.

"_The city has never seen this level of destruction."_

And it hadn't. His master had never wanted to destroy the city. His master had only wanted to be a part of it, to be accepted. In some part of his master, Minion knew the alien loved 'Metrosity', and would've been devastated if it had been destroyed.

"_If only Metro Man were still alive…"_

His master had tried to create something to _protect_ his city, not just something to keep his considerable intelligence in shape. This new 'Metro Man' was supposed to kill two birds with one stone.

And like with all his master's greatest plans…

This one had to backfire.

He stared, horrified as yet another clip replayed, showing his master fly out of a massive explosion and land painfully almost two blocks away before skidding at least another ten feet.

He closed his eyes, swallowing against the fear that boiled inside him.

He knew what was coming next in the clip. He'd seen it twelve times already. His master crawling across the pavement, the BrainBots dropping the copper cage on Titan, his master believing he'd won this round… A fist through the siding, and suddenly the copper cage was hurtling towards his master.

He didn't know if the alien was alive, or dead. All he'd seen was the crater where his master had last been standing.

The same story played, over and over. The evacuation of the city, warning people to stay out of downtown, wondering why Megamind had suddenly turned himself in-

Wait… what?

His attention zeroed in on the tail end of the story as the warden calmly told the handful of reporters that had yet to flee the city that Megamind had willingly given himself up. No, he hasn't said why. No, he hasn't said anything since he arrived here. Yes, medical attention was recommended for a few burns but he refused.

Minion took a deep, steadying breath. His master was hurt. Probably terrified. His master never gave up. Yes, he'd retreat, only to regroup and attack full-force a moment later.

But his master, never, _never _ran and hid.

Of course, Metro Man had never been intent on killing Megamind before.

"_Code: I don't need you."_

Minion's gaze fell to the bottom of his bowl. His resolve would stand firm. He wouldn't go back, he couldn't… shouldn't…

* * *

"I really am sorry about this, Warden." Minion apologized for the third time as he picked up the dehydrated man. "You know, he was thinking about a new promotion: Frequent Dehydration cards. Get a month with no hassle of any kind for every fifteen dehydrations." He said sheepishly as he clicked through the watches settings until he found the Warden's face, as though the idea would placate the man. His form shimmered as the projection altered his body to match the Warden, down to the birthmark just beneath the man's hairline on the back of his neck.

It was a quick trip through the hallways, though they were much quieter. The inmates conversed in low, hushed tones through their bars about this new Titan character. Would he release them? Recruit them? Or would he squash them too? He could hear a few of them making bets on how long it took this new supervillain to come looking for Megamind again, and whether or not the guy would actually kill 'Little Blue'.

Minion resisted the urge to shudder at the idea. He had an act to keep up. He jabbed a finger at the nearest inmate, glowering until the man and the inmate he'd been talking to slunk back into their cells. "That's enough. No one's escaping an no one's killing anyone."

He took a deep breath as he cleared the last cellblock, now presented with the hulking dome of his master's solitary confinement chamber. If it weren't for the flickering TV he could see both through the small window and on the monitor screen, he would've been sure that the slumped figure in the chair was asleep.

He opened his jacket with one hand, the other reaching in for the dehydration gun to zap the guard with when the sound of the TV caught his attention.

"-don't get cold feet-" His eyes drifted to the TV next to the monitor screen as the guard's eyes widened in amazement.

Miss Ritchie was suddenly on screen, wearing an expression he couldn't quite read. It was like… she was frightened, confused, angry, and… and something else all at the same time as she stared into the camera lens.

"-Come on Roxie." Titan's voice was patronizing, and it made Minion's blood run cold. Had that… that monster hurt Miss Ritchie too? Would he dare? He glanced quickly at the monitor to see his master had shot up in his seat, leaning forward as he watched the message with disbelief. "Call for your hero to come and rescue you!"

He watched Miss Ritchie take a deep, shaky breath, and his heart ached to see her expression. He really had always liked Miss Ritchie. Not twenty-four hours before, he'd hated her for taking his master away from him. Now he couldn't help but feel guilty for every bad thought he'd had of her since he'd left his master. Now he couldn't help the fear that raged inside him for her life.

"Megamind-" Minion's eyes widened. Or rather, the Warden's did. Her voice was so calm, so collected, as though she was simply reporting on another, non-god-vs-evil story. "I don't even know if you're listening-" Her voice cracked, and her expression turned pleading as she turned to the camera once more. "-but if you are, you _can't give up!"_ She took another steadying breath, her eyes flickering nervously to the side, fearfully eyeing the edge of the building. Minion swallowed, his own sideways glance seeing that his master was now poised on the edge of his seat. "The Megamind I knew would've never run from a fight, even when he knew he had absoloutely no chance of winning!" She was staring pleading at the camera again. "It was you're best quality!" Minion almost smirked at that one. His master was, if nothing else, persistent.

He always had liked Miss Ritchie.

"You need to be that guy, _right now."_ Her voice cracked again. "The city needs you." Her head dropped, her eyes closed as she tried to keep calm. Minion finally understood what had happened to his master as she lifted her head, staring desperately into the camera as though she knew Megamind was staring right back. "_I _need you."

"Roxanne…"

The voice was quiet, garbled through the hidden microphones but Minion heard it nonetheless. Megamind had leapt from his seat, now only inches away from the screen. There was a flash of blue light, and the guard became a cube on the floor. Another, and the Warden was sitting in the rolling contraption as Minion pulled a length of rope from inside his jacket as well. Taking advantage of the Warden's disorientation, he quickly tied the old man to the chair and pushed it out of view as Titan turned the camera back on himself.

"You have one hour!" The villain called to Megamind. "Don't, keep me waiting." The feed died as Minion made his way towards the console.

"Warden! Warden!" Megamind's blue face appeared at the door, searching frantically for the old man just as Minion came into view.

He knew they only had an hour. He knew Miss Ritchie was in danger.

"_Code: I don't need you."_

He couldn't help himself. He didn't change back.

"Listen to me, you _have _to let me _go _Titan _has _to be stopped!"

He stopped at the door, dropping his head to the side and quirking his brow like he'd seen the Warden do so many times before. "Sorry Megamind," He started. "You still have eighty-eight life sentences to go." He'd checked. "Plenty of time to reflect on what you've done." He hadn't meant so much for his own personal feelings to color that remark, but they did.

He watched his master whirl away from the door, only to slowly turn his head back to glare at the Warden. "If you want to hear me say it… I'll _say _it!" Minion blinked, trying to keep the Warden's straight, emotionless expression in place. "Here it is: from the blackest part of my _heart!"_ God it was so hard not to laugh: his master was such a drama queen. There was silence for a moment as Megamind steeled himself, as though debating whether or not to actually say what was on his mind. Then he suddenly threw himself against the window, his face smashed against the glass. "I. Am. _**Sorry.**_"

_Must not laugh. Must teach Boss a lesson._ He watched with a raised, unamused eyebrow as Megamind slid down the door into a heap. "Not buying it."

Megamind sighed, and stood, facing away from the door as he wandered back to his chair. "I don't blame you. I've terrorized the city countless times. Created a hero that struck out to be a villain." He gripped the headrest of the chair, and Minion had to fight the urge to comfort the alien. "Lied to Roxanne. My best friend Minion-" Minion's eyes widened at this. Was… was his master really going to apologize? "I treated like dirt…" _Yes. Yes you did. _But all his anger, his bitterness melted away at that. But he had to keep up the façade. He had to. He watched as Megamind turned. "But please don't make this city… don't make Roxanne pay for my wrongdoings."

Minion turned towards the console as his master looked away, and hit the 'open' switch. The door opened, and Megamind turned, confused, to see the Warden standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Apology accepted." Minion said, lifting his hand to turn off the watch. His master's eyes widened as he let out a surprised gasp.

"Minion… you fantastic fish you."

Minion's smile brightened as he gestured over his shoulder. "What are we waiting for?" He asked, thoroughly enjoying teasing his master. "We better get going."

The barred doors opened before them as they laughed, overjoyed to be reunited. His master playfully punched his shoulder a few times, and Minion tugged the alien against his side in a one-armed hug.

"You got me!" His master laughed.

"Good luck fellas!" They heard the Warden call from behind them, but they were far too busy laughing to respond until Megamind, his arms in the air shouted "We're gonna die!"

Minion laughed right along with him for a few seconds until he realized what Megamind had just said. "Wait… what?"

* * *

It was a simple matter to hot-wire the Warden's car. The keys were there in the ignition but it was much more fun to do it the criminal way.

It wasn't until they were on the road, pushing eighty when his master's laughs died and that big blue head turned to stare at Minion with a mixture of guilt and gratitude. "You came back."

Minion smiled. "I pruumised I'd always be there for you sir."

Megamind's expression turned more towards guilt than gratitude. "I should've lis-"

"No… sir." He sighed. "You shouldn't have. This was one time where I was wrong. Well… I mean it was wrong to lie to Miss Ritchie but… Well…" He frowned, trying to put into words what he was trying to convey, but apparently his master understood because he smiled and reached over to grip Minion's shoulder.

"Thanks for looking out for me, old friend."

Minion smiled. "Always sir."

Megamind's smiled turned devious as he released the hairy shoulder and turned back to grin down the road as he thrust one finger into the air. "Now! Onward! Minion!"

"Sir?"

"Hit it!" The second the words left his mouth though, Megamind turned a very sheepish expression on the space fish. "Er… but something heroic. If we're going to be the good guys, we can't exactly go into battle with Bad to the Bone."

It was Minion's turn to look sheepish as a compartment on his chestplate opened up. "Well… see… sir." He said, pulling an old tape from the compartment. "I figured you would request something like that, and stopped by the lair to grab a few things to break you out… The invisible car isn't there, by the way."

His master grimaced. "Yes, I'm well aware of that. What does this have to do with music?"

Minion smiled nervously. "Well… see… you don't exactly have any… 'heroic' playlists. I did find this though!" He pushed the tape into the slot on the dashboard and hit play.

It started about a quarter of the way through the song (it hadn't been played in quite some time, and had never been rewound), and as the lyrics filled the car, the occupants fell into a slightly tense silence.

"_-More than a feeeeeling, (more than a feeeling)~!"_

Minion glanced sideways at his master, waiting for the alien's response but Megamind was too busy staring down the road with a slightly baffled expression.

"Sir?"

Megamind shook his head and fixed his grin back into place. "Ah, it'll do for now! Minion!" He called over the lyrics.

"Boss?"

"Floor it!"

* * *

He re-affixed the watch to his wrist, running the plan over in his mind once more as his master scurried past with a few older inventions.

"You just need to keep him distracted and get Roxanne out of there." Megamind repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. "Just get the two of you somewhere safe. Back here, underground, outside of Metrosity. Anywhere." Again, repetition. "Just somewhere safe. Don't try and fi-"

"Boss!" Minion grabbed his master's shoulders once the old, busted inventions had been laied out on the table. "You need to calm down. I know the plan. And don't worry, I won't let Miss Ritchie get hurt-"

"You-"

"And I'll be careful too." It was strange, he though with a bemused smile on his face as he looked down at his frantic master. Usually it was him worrying about safety, not the other way around.

Megamind's expression remained worried, frazzled. "There's still fifteen minutes, we could-"

"No." Minion shook his head. This was the third plan, and they were running out of time. "This plan will work boss, stop worrying. And be careful." He checked the watch (yep, time to go) before turning the dial to Megamind's face. For the second time that day, he was transformed into a much smaller figure. "I'll keep him busy as long as I can. Be careful boss."

Megamind nodded. "And you-" Minion turned to leave, but there was suddenly a frantic hand on his arm. "Wait!" Before he understood what was happening, his master had turned the watch off and turned Minion around. "Wait, hold on-"

"Sir-"

"I know!" Megamind grimached. "I'm overcome with the irresistible urge to do something I haven't in many years, in an attempt to reassure myself and calm my nerves."

Minion stared down at his master, confused. "Sir?"

Megamind took a deep breath before he bounced forward on the tips of his toes, eyes clenched shut, and threw his arms around the fish's sphere.

The silence stretched on between them as Megamind's grip tightened around what once had been his only reassurance of security. Knowing it would break his master's moment, Minion refrained from wrapping his own arms around the alien and instead nuzzled up to the glass. "Everything's going to be fine, sir. I pruumise."

His master dropped back to earth then, grinning up at the fish. "Yes. Like it always is." His smile disappeared and he jabbed a nervous finger against the robot's chest. "But what just transpired never leaves the confines of this workroom… right?"

Minion chuckled. "Of course not sir." He checked the time again and grimace.

Less than ten minutes to rescue Miss Ritchie.

"Go." His master said, whirling back around to finish his work. "I'll be there as fast as I can!"

Minion sprinted as fast as his robot-gorilla legs could carry him as he changed back into Megamind. He kept chanting in his mind '_Everything will work out right this time, everything will be fine' _but he was having a hell of a time convincing himself.

* * *

**Alright. I'm going to be writing a strictly Christmas fic, having nothing to do with the actual Megamind story I will write or these oneshots. I rarely do holiday fics, and I figure since I'm so obsessed with this movie, and my favorite time of year is coming up, I should do a fluffy, short little diddy on Megamind and Roxanne's first Christmas together. Each chapter after this will be a different 'lesson' for him on the different aspects of Christmas, though the order they will occur in hasn't been decided yet:**

**Tree hunting, decorating (those two may wind up together), playing in the snow, holiday treats (might be dropped), Christmas movies, Christmas Caroling (may go together), the spirit of Giving (may be dropped or combined with Christmas day), Ice Skating (may go with playing in the snow), and finally Christmas Eve/Day.**

**If you have any others you would like to see, just suggest them in a review or a private message and I'll see about getting to them.**

**These chapters will be released one per day, with the Christmas Day fic uploaded on Christmas Day. Which is why you need to suggest things _NOW _if you want to see them.**

**I also want you to know that I'm not overtly religious. So this fic will not be religious, and will not be focusing on the religious aspects of the holiday. It will be focusing on… you know. Spending time with loved ones, that kind of stuff. So, I'm sorry if Christmas is all about Jesus to you, but it's not to me. I still hope you read the fic and can enjoy it. December 8th is going to be the final day I will take suggestions for Christmas lessons, meaning there will be a maximum of 17 chapters.**

**Alright, until then, my pretties.**


End file.
